Torn
by AmyAlmostKilledMe
Summary: When 16 year old Daisy tomlinson's mum and sister die in a ferris wheel accident, her whole life is turned upside down, she moves to holmes chapel to live with her brother Louis tomlinson and her dad, but will a certain boy make things better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
>It was a warm summer's day and mum had taken me and my little sister Rose to the fun fair. My mum had just won me a giant teddy bear. I was running after Rose pretending the bear was going to eat her when she spotted the Ferris wheel. She ran back to my mum grabbed her hand and dragged her towards it. I followed them, laughing as my mum tried to make up excuses not to go on it. We got to the Ferris wheel and I paid for mum and Rose to go on the ride,<br>'Daisy please don't make me go on this, it's going to fall I know it is' she begged.  
>'Calm down mum It'll be fine and anyway I have to hold the bear' I joked.<br>I should have listened to her, we should have turned around and walked away right then, but we didn't, because I pushed my mother and sister up onto the ride.  
>I watched them going up, higher and higher, my little sister was laughing and waving at me, my mum was sitting there terror in her eyes. I waved back to my sister, and then it happened. The ride began to creak, and then it fell apart. The whole ride fell to the ground in less than a second. I could hear people screaming. But I just stood there staring at where my mum and sister had once been. Tears streaming down my face. And then I ran, I ran towards the ride as fast as I could, dodging the people trying to stop me. I reached my mum and little sister, 'Mum, please wake up mum, don't leave me, wake up mum please wake up' I cried. But they didn't, they were dead.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I woke up screaming, sweat dripping down my face. Louis ran in with a coat hanger. 'Daisy are you ok I heard you screaming!'.  
>'Yeah I'm fine it was just another bad dream.' I sighed, I'd been having them ever since that day...<br>'Do you want some hot chocolate?' he asked twirling the coat hanger around in his hand.  
>'Yes please' I replied.<br>He turned to leave, 'Louis' I called after him.  
>'Yeah?' he turned around to look at me.<br>'You thought I was in danger and you brought a coat hanger?'  
>he smiled at me sheepishly 'it was the first thing I found'<br>'you freak' I smiled back at him.  
>He turned around and walked downstairs, I got up and walked over to my balcony door's it was still dark outside, I turned to look back at my alarm clock, 2:35am, still too early to get up. I grabbed my dressing gown and wrapped it around me. I walked downstairs into the kitchen and found Louis half asleep trying to make me hot chocolate. I walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around smiling at me, 'you didn't have to get up and make me hot chocolate' I said.<br>He yawned 'It's ok, I couldn't sleep anyway' he led me over to the kitchen table and sat me down with my hot chocolate.  
>'Daisy, I'm worried about you, ever since you moved in with me and dad you've been having nightmares every night' he was staring straight at me, I could tell he was concerned.<br>'Yeah well that's what happens when you get your own mum and sister killed' I mumbled at my hot chocolate.  
>He lifted my chin up with his hand making me look at him 'Daisy you didn't do this, you didn't know the ride was faulty, it wasn't your fault'<br>'But it was!' I screamed at him, 'if I hadn't of made them go on that ride then this never would of happened, I would still be living with mum!'  
>He stood up and sighed, 'I'm going to bed, don't stay up for too long it's your first day of school tomorrow' he gave me one final glance and then turned and walked back upstairs.<br>I sat there sipping at my hot chocolate, it was the only thing that could ever cheer me up when I was sad. I stood up and walked into the living room and sat down with my hot chocolate, my eyes wandered around the living room, I noticed new things every day, like how there was a small crack in the ceiling, and the whole in the sofa, this isn't my home, not by choice, after my mum and sister died in the Ferris wheel accident, I was forced to move to Holmes chapel to live with my dad and older brother Louis, I didn't like it here, the only people I knew were Louis and dad, I hadn't left the house since id moved in, and I wanted to keep it that way, but dad and Louis are saying I have to. I finished my hot chocolate and grabbed a blanket off the end of the sofa, I always found a slight chill in this room, like it's full of bad memories, I just don't know what they are. I could feel my eyes closing, I tried to stay awake, I didn't want to go to sleep, bad things happen when I dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
>I woke up to the smell of burnt toast and bacon, and then suddenly I was on the floor in the living room, I sat up startled, and found Louis leaning over me a big grin on his face 'wakey wakey!' he screamed down my ear.<br>I pushed him away 'couldn't you of left me to sleep' I growled at him  
>'it's your first day of school I thought you would of wanted a shower, and you've slept in' he mumbled softly<br>'crap!' I got up and pushed past him, racing up the stairs to the bathroom, I threw my clothes onto the floor and stepped into the shower, I stood there for a few minutes, letting the water run down my body, there was aloud banging downstairs 'Take that chair!'Louis shouted  
>Louis! You've broken the chair!' dad screamed at Louis<br>'it's not my fault, it tried to kill me!' Louis shouted back .I laughed to myself, I wanted to see this. I quickly washed my hair with shampoo, stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and ran downstairs, Louis was in the corner curled up in a ball pretending to cry, 'it tried to eat me dad, I swear, it was self defense.'  
>'Ok, ok I believe you Louis' dad sighed sarcastically<br>I stepped around the chair, and sat down at the table still with only a towel wrapped around me.  
>Louis stood up and walked towards me 'Daisy you only have 20 minutes don't you think you should go and get ready?'<br>'I don't want to go to school though' I moaned  
>I heard dad sighing, I looked up at him 'daisy we've talked about this before, you have to go to school'<br>'I know I know, cause if I don't I'll end up as a hobo living in a box behind Tesco' I replied rolling my eyes  
>'That's the spirit!' Louis shouted<br>I got up out of my seat and trudged upstairs back to my room. I walked over to the mirror, grabbed the hair dryer and started drying my hair, normally it looks like a poodle, but today it actually looked half decent, I threw on my school uniform, topped up my mascara, grabbed my schoolbag and walked downstairs Louis was already waiting for me, pretending to look annoyed, I swung my school bag at him but he dodged it, dad walked into the hall and pulled me in for a hug 'have a good first day' he said, tears in his eyes,  
>Louis grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door 'don't worry she will!' he shouted back at dad.<br>'So you looking forward to school?' he asked  
>'I'm looking forward to getting rid of you' I replied<br>'shame were in the same lessons then' he said doing a dramatic sigh  
>'what! Why didn't you tell me?' I shouted at him<br>'it was a surprise' he laughed back at me  
>'I thought surprises were meant to be fun' I grumbled<br>I pulled my iPod out of my bag, shoving the ear phones in my ears, I turned the music up full blast so that I wouldn't have to talk to Louis, he pretended to fake cry but I could already see him grabbing his phone out of his pocket, properly texting that Hannah lass he doesn't shut up about. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
>Harry's P.O.V<br>I was leaning up against Louis's locker waiting for him to turn up, I pulled out my phone,  
><strong>1 new message, Louis Tomlinson<br>Going to be late, daisy took ages getting ready, will meet you in the usual spot.  
><strong>I snarled at the phone and shoved it back in my pocket, ever since this daisy person moved in with him I've hardly seen him, it was always the same excuse _'sorry can't come out, promised daisy I wouldn't leave her on her own' _he never even told me he had a sister till a few weeks ago, and he still won't tell me why she moved up here,I was so angry I didn't even realize Louis running towards me, 'HARRYYY!' he screamed, rugby tackling me to the floor,  
>'get off me you idiot' I laughed,<br>he stood up 'I'm sorry, it's just your curls turn me on' he reached out his hand helping me up.  
>'Harry I'd like you to meet my sister daisy' he stepped out of the way allowing me to this sister of his,<br>She was looking down at the ground, her long brown curly covered her face, 'gonna let me see your face then' I joked,  
>she looked up blushing, she pushed her hair out of her face, she was smiling, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, her clothes clung to her body in just the right places making my heart melt, her long curly brown hair hung just above her stomach, I reached forward to touch it, but instead tucked a loose strand behind her ear, making her blush even more, I gave her my best smile, the one that makes the girls weak at the knees and then Louis was standing in between us,<br>'don't even think about it harry, she's off limits' his voice has suddenly turned serious,  
>'I wasn't!' I held my hands up in the air, trying to keep the peace,<br>'harry I'm your best mate, I know that smile, she's been through a lot, you break her heart and I will kill you'  
>'like what! Because you haven't told me a single thing about her! I thought I was meant to be your best mate and you never even told me you had a sister until a few weeks ago!' I screamed at him<br>'just stay away from her' he snarled  
>'ok, ok calm down, she's off limits, I get it' I turned around and walked off, heading in the direction of our next class. It's not like I care, I mean yeah she's pretty but I can get any girl at this school I don't need her, but being told I can't have her made me want her even more.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
>I watched Harry walk away, and my heart sunk, Louis had already told me all about him, he was a player, gorgeous, but still a player.<br>Louis turned around to face me 'Sorry you had to see that'  
>'it's ok' I replied fighting to put a smile on my face<br>'Come on I want to introduce you to everyone else' he linked arms with me and started skipping down the halfway humming the tune to the wizard of oz, he could be so embarrassing, why couldn't I have a normal brother?  
>He started leading me towards a group of people deep in discussion about something,<br>'HEYY GUYS!' Louis shouted at them  
>they turned around suddenly, they looked annoyed then they saw it was Louis and their faces lit up,<br>'guys this is daisy, daisy, these are my followers' Louis spoke  
>'Louis for the last time we are not your followers you follow us' said I boy in the middle of the group,<br>'Daisy this is Zayn' Louis said pointing at the boy who had just spoken,  
>He was tall and tanned with model looks, he was gorgeous but not as gorgeous as harry, I need to stop thinking about him Louis said he isn't good for me.<br>'hi daisy' he said smiling  
>'hey' I was blushing, why can't I stop blushing?<br>Louis introduced me to the rest of the group there was Liam who had hair like Justin Bieber but he was so much fitter, Niall he was smaller than the others but he was adorable, he had a very strong Irish accent but it suited him, Hannah who I figured out is the one Louis likes because all he's done is talk about her, Eleanor who was tall and slim, she also had model looks, and Matt he had short brown hair and a smile to die for, he was cute and really funny. The bell rang and Louis and the others led me into the classroom we sat down at the back of the room, I was in between Liam and Louis, 5 minutes later harry walked into the classroom with his arm around a tall skinny blonde, she was stunning, and they looked perfect together, I'd only known him for an hour but I already felt like I'd been cheated, Liam could see the disappointment in my face 'he has a different girl every week, it's no big deal, you can do better than him with looks like yours' he said smiling at me  
>'thanks' I said smiling back<br>he reached over and hugged me, it only lasted for a few seconds but it cheered me up a lot.  
>I was never really good at math's, but Liam and Louis helped me when I got stuck, the teacher was really nice too, she didn't get angry when I couldn't answer the questions like my other teachers used too. I was really starting to like this school dad was right, I do need to go to school, I needed a fresh start and now I have it. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
>Lunch was finally here, I'd forgotten to eat breakfast this morning and I was starving! I was waiting in line with Eleanor when my stomach growled,<br>'Daisy did your stomach just growl at me?'  
>'sorry I didn't eat breakfast' I replied starting to blush,<br>'haha its ok'  
>my stomach growled again and she burst out laughing, making everyone in the canteen stare at us,<br>'Eleanor stop it be quiet, everyone's staring' I whispered, I bit my lip trying to stop myself from laughing but it was no use, I quickly reached out and grabbed a pizza and a orange juice while Eleanor got a salad and water, I don't know why she needed a salad she was already skinny enough, I swear she could be a model when she's older, she led me towards a table by a window at the back of the room where the rest of the group was sitting and sat down, I'd just started eating my pizza when the blonde girl harry was with in math's stormed through the door's heading for our table,  
>'shit' Eleanor muttered,<br>she was at our table now and I could tell she was pissed, her eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying,  
>'who the hell do you think you are!' she screamed at me,<br>'well I think I'm Daisy Tomlinson, but I don't know I could be an alien' I replied, I heard Louis let out a small laugh across the table,  
>'don't play games with me bitch' she snarled<br>'awhh, why not? I was hoping we could play twister' I said sarcastically  
>'oh shut up your not funny'<br>'actually I think I'm pretty damn hilarious'  
>she slapped me, 'what the hell was that for!' I shouted<br>'that's for trying to steal Harry of me! She screamed back at me, I could see we had started to attract a crowd, the whole room had gone silent, waiting for my reaction,  
>'I didn't try to steal your pathetic boyfriend'<br>'oh yeah well then why was he saying your name when I was kissing him!'  
>'I don't know! Why don't you ask him!' I screamed<br>she glared at me and then turned around and stormed off out of the canteen, hopefully to go and kill Harry.  
>Everyone on the table turned and stared at me, finally Louis broke the silence 'what the hell was that'<br>'I don't know' I mumbled,  
>'I thought I'd told you to stay away from Harry'<br>'you did, and I have, I don't know what she was talking about' I replied  
>'I'm going to kill him' he snarled he stood up to walk away but Liam grabbed his arm and sat him back down,<br>'Louis calm down, we'll make sure Harry doesn't get anywhere near her' he was trying to calm Louis down I had never seen him this angry before,  
>'Louis, Harry's your best friend, he knows Daisy's off limits, he wouldn't dare risk your friendship' said Niall,<br>'he better not' Louis replied  
>I could feel the tension on the table, had I really started all this? Was I breaking Harry's and Louis's friendship? I hadn't even been here for a day and I was already causing havoc throughout the school, it's like I'm a magnet and I only attract bad things in my life, I guess Eleanor could also feel the tension because she soon changed the subject,<br>'so Louis you could of told us Daisy was an alien who liked to play twister' she joked  
>'didn't I? Sorry it must have slipped my mind' he replied sarcastically<br>I picked up my food and stood up 'I'll see you guys in the next lesson' I turned to go but Liam stopped me,  
>'where are you going?' he asked<br>'I'd thought I'd get to know the school a bit' I replied  
>'I'll come with you' he stood up and turned to Louis 'I'll make sure Harry doesn't get near her' he promised,<br>'thanks' Louis replied  
>I threw my food in the bin and followed Liam out the door. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
>We were walking down the hall when Liam pushed me into a classroom and shut the door,<br>he pushed me up against a wall and before I could stop him he was kissing me, it started off soft and sweet, but I could feel the hunger inside him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, begging him to go on, he lifted me up onto a table, letting his arms wander around my body, he was kissing me more passionately now, I didn't want it to stop, I leaned back so that I was lying on the table, smiling up at him, I reached up grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me, I kissed him slower this time, wanting to stay here forever, there was a knock on the door and then it opened, Liam jumped up off me, Harry walked in and saw me lying on the table, my shirt was undone reveling my bra I could feel him staring at my boobs, I stood up and quickly buttoned up my shirt, blushing,  
>'Louis isn't going to be happy when he finds out what you've been up to' he said tutting at me like I was a little kid,<br>Liam turned to him 'Harry please don't tell him, this wasn't meant to happen it just did' I could see the terror in his eyes, obviously Louis wasn't to be messed with,  
>'I won't tell' he said<br>'thank you Harry' relief filled Liam's voice,  
>'only because it means you owe me' and then he was gone,<br>I suddenly started laughing, Liam took one glance at me and then burst out laughing too, I don't know how long we were standing there laughing but it made us late for our next lesson.  
>We walked into English, luckily the teacher wasn't there yet, Liam led me to the back of the room and we sat down, 'where have you two been?' Louis asked,<br>before we could answer Harry coughed a bit too loudly, I turned and glared at the back of his head, that boy could be so annoying, I turned back to Louis, and said in the most innocent voice I could manage 'Liam was showing me around school, remember?'  
>'That's not all they were doing' Harry muttered under his breath,<br>I hoped Louis hadn't heard but he had, he turned to Harry 'what the hell is that meant to mean?'  
>Harry turned around and mouthed at me payback time, pay back for what? What had I don't to him?<br>He stared at Louis 'I promised Liam I wouldn't say anything, but Louis you're my best friend, I have to tell you… I found them kissing in a classroom'  
>Louis turned to Liam 'is this true?'<br>'Louis I'm so sorry I never meant for it to happen it just did' Liam whispered  
>I heard Louis sigh, 'do you really like her?'<br>Liam nodded, I looked down at my desk waiting for Louis to go mental, but instead he did completely the opposite,  
>'Then you can have her, I know you won't mistreat her' Louis said smiling,<br>I looked up at Louis, 'really?' I asked  
>'yeah sure' Louis smiled,<br>I was smiling now, I leaned over and hugged Louis and whispered in his ear 'thank you so much'  
>I sat back in my chair and linked hands with Liam, I looked towards Harry a tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away hoping no one would see it, but I already had, sadness filled his green eyes, had it really hurt him that much?<p>

Harry's POV:  
>I turned around not wanting to look at them anymore, that should be me holding her hand, not Liam, it should have been me kissing her in that classroom, I'm not going to give up, she will be mine, even if I have to kill for it, I'm not going to stop until she's mine.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm finding it really hard to write this story, I know what I want to happen but I need some chapters in between so if any of you guys could give me some ideas it would be much appreciated! **

Chapter 8

It was the end of the day, I'd agreed to meet Liam outside the school by the gates so that he could walk me home but he still wasn't here.  
>I'd been waiting for 15 minutes now; everyone else had gone.<br>He'd obviously left without me, I sighed, maybe this was a mistake I've only just moved here and I was already in a relationship. I turned and started to walk away when I heard someone shouting my name, I turned to face the school and saw Liam running after me 'Daisy wait!'  
>I waited until he had caught up with me until I spoke 'so now you turn up'.<br>'I'm sorry I got held behind in class' He panted, trying to get his breathing back to normal.  
>I chuckled 'come on then lover boy'.<br>He grinned and slipped his hand around my waist before heading off in the direction of my house.  
>We had been walking in silence for a few minutes before I decided to talk.<br>'Liam, I need to ask you something'.  
>'What is it babe?' he questioned.<br>'Don't you think this is all a bit fast?'  
>'What do you mean?' confusion filled his face.<br>'Well you normally get to know someone before you become a couple... '.  
>'What are you trying to say?'<br>'I'm not saying we should break up because I really like you but maybe we should get to know each other and take things slow before we start acting like a couple'.  
>'Oh'<br>I could tell I had hurt him I could see it in his eyes; I feel like such a bad person, why did I always have to mess everything up?  
>'I'm sorry' I mumbled.<br>He stopped and turned me to face him, holding onto my waist. 'Don't be sorry, I understand and I guess we did rush into things a bit, I really like you to and I'll wait until you think it's time for us to be a proper couple'  
>I smiled, why was this boy so perfect.<br>'So were friends?' I asked.  
>'Until you say so' he smiled.<br>'Thank you' I smiled before leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips.  
>'Goodbye Daisy'<br>'Bye Liam' I replied before walking into my house.

The house was surprisingly quiet; Louis must be out with some friends. I walked into the kitchen and found a note stuck to the fridge,  
>'Guys gone to a work meeting down south I will be back sometime next week, I've left the credit card you guys know the pin, food is in the fridge, don't do anything stupid, Love Dad.'<br>I sighed, my first day and school and all I get is a note, thanks a lot dad.  
>I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a packet of crisps and some orange juice before walking into the front room and turning on the TV, I started to flick through the channels, nothing good was on so I ended up settling for an old episode of friends.<br>I'd been watching for about 10 minutes when the doorbell went, I put down my drink and walked towards the front door, I slowly opened it and peeked round thee gap I had made, no one was there I opened the door to check there was no one hiding round the corner, but I couldn't see anyone, I was about to close the door when I noticed a note on the step in front of me, I bent down and picked up the note before closing the door and heading back into the front room.  
>'Daisy, meet me in the park in 20 minutes I have a surprise for you. x'<br>No name… I might as well go and check it out; I have nothing better to do.  
>I ran upstairs and quickly changed into some black skinny jeans and a tank top, it was surprisingly warm outside so I didn't need a jacket, I tied my hair up in a messy bun and reapplied my makeup before slipping on my converse and grabbing my phone. I heard the door slam and ran downstairs to greet Louis. 'LOUIS YOUR HOME!' I screamed before jumping on his back.<br>He span round in a circle trying to make me fall 'woahh calm down sis, where's dad?'  
>I jumped off and pointed to the note 'work meeting down south, he's not going to be back till next week'<br>'Ahh ok then, hey why are you so dressed up?' he questioned raising his eye brows a bit.  
>I laughed 'I am not dressed up Lou and I'm going to the park so I'll be back later' I said before walking out the door.<br>'Stay safe!' he shouted after me.  
>If he really knew why I was going to the park he would of stopped me but what he doesn't know can't hurt him right?<p> 


	9. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

Author Note:  
>Ok guys im really sorry i havent been updating in ages, im doing this off a friends laptop because my laptop didnt reboot properly so i still have loads of virus's on it and its deleted word : I'll try and get it sorted for before Christmas but i have to pay to have proffesionals to see it myself and im short of money at the moment, hopefully it'll be sorted soon, i have loads of ideas for the story and its upcoming chapters so i shall reward you all with lots of chapters when its fixed!  
>Thankyou for being so patient!<br>I promise it will be worth the wait!  
>Also thankyou for all the reviews i love to know what you guys think of my story and it helps me stay motivated to write!<p>

Lots of love Amy :) xx


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
>I was nearly at the park when I heard someone shouting my name, I turned around and was confronted with Harry jogging across the road towards me.<br>'What do you want Harry?' I asked.  
>'It's not safe for a pretty girl like you to be out walking alone' he replied giving me a cheeky wink when he'd finished.<br>'Good thing you're here then isn't it' I replied winking back.  
>I started walking waving for him to walk beside me, we walked in silence, it wasn't awkward though, it was actually quite comfortable, I felt his hand brush against mine and it was like I had been hit by lightning, I could tell he'd felt it too as he'd shoved his hand in his pocket.<br>'So where you going?' his husky voice breaking the silence.  
>'To the park' I replied sneaking a glance in his direction.<br>'Meeting anyone there?' he asked.  
>'Yes, but I'm not sure who, I got a note saying to meet me at the park but they didn't leave a name' I replied casually.<br>'Daisy are you sure this is safe? Does Louis know where you're going?' Worry filling his voice.  
>'No not entirely, but life's no fun unless you take risks' I turned to him reassuring him with my smile, he nodded his head before handing me a slip of paper,<br>'Ok well here's my number, text me when you know who your meeting and if you're in any danger ok?'  
>'Do you normally carry pieces of paper with your number on?' I questioned raising my eyebrow.<br>He chuckled 'only when you're around babe.'  
>Causing me to blush, I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach, no stop it daisy you like Liam not Harry.<br>I took the paper from his hand and typed his number into my phone, 'I promise I'll text you when I get to the park'  
>'Good, well I better get going, places to go people to see' He smiled revealing his dimples and leant in and gave me a kiss on the cheek before crossing the road and heading around a corner.<br>I stood there smiling like a Cheshire cat and I watched him go, before heading into the park.  
>I had no idea where I was going or where I was meant to be meeting this mystery person at so I just carried on walking looking around for anyone I knew. I'd been walking through the park for a couple of minutes when someone snuck up behind me and covered my eyes with their hands.<br>'Guess who' they whispered into my ear, a familiar sent filling my nostrils.  
>'Liam I know it's you' I giggled, his hands withdrew from my eyes and his span me around so that I was facing him so that he could pull me in for a hug.<br>'How you guess?' He chuckled.  
>'Magic' I whispered into his ear before leaning back to look at his face.<br>He grabbed my hand before turning around and leading me through some bushes, 'Liam where are we going?' I asked as I tried to dodge the spikes on a nearby bush.  
>He didn't reply he just kept on leading me through the bushes until we came to an opening, no one else was here and I could see a blanket was laid out underneath a giant oak tree. He sat down on the blanket pulling me into his arms before finally asking my question 'here'.<br>'Well I can see that now' I laughed leaning against him, 'this place is beautiful Liam' I sighed a peaceful sigh.  
>'Not as beautiful as you' he replied before kissing me on the head.<br>'Shush you' I giggled, I felt his arms tighten around my waist as he leant his head on my shoulder.  
>'So tell me about yourself Daisy' his breath tickled my cheek.<br>'Well I'm 16, I'm Louis' twin sister, I like to read, I used to live in Cornwall until…' I trailed off not wanting to finish the conversation.  
>Liam turned me around so that I was facing him; I could tell he was trying to see what was wrong.<br>'Until what Daisy?' he questioned.  
>'Um nothing I should go, I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry Liam but this was a mistake' I muttered, tears streaming down my face, before getting up and running back through the bushes, I could hear Liam calling my name but I couldn't speak to him not now, I ran out of the park and down the street not caring where I was going when I bumped into someone I fell backwards but they caught me before I hit the ground.<br>'Daisy you didn't call me, what's wrong are you hurt?' Harry's concerned voice filling my head.  
>'There dead, it's my fault, it's all my fault' I sobbed before collapsing against Harry's chest.<br>'Who's dead Daisy?'  
>'My mum and sister' I managed to say between sobs.<br>'What?'  
>'Take me home Harry, please just take me home' and then it all went black.<p>

**Seeing as I've been rubbish at uploading chapters lately I decided to upload this, I apologise for it not being very good but i thought you guys deserved something, I wont be able to upload any more chapters until Christmas evening as im going to one directions concert today and im moving into my new house tomorrow which doesn't have internet connection yet, i promise i'll get better at uploading chapters, even if it does make my school grades drop!  
>Love Amy xx<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**I'd just like apologize for how rubbish I've been at updating /: I have like 5 pieces of art I have to finish for the 1****st**** February and I have an RPE test on Wednesday and I'm getting ready for a English test too, but the good news is I got a C in my math's exam! :D which by the way is amazing for me seeing as in the mock exam I got and E :L but basically I've had a spare few hours so I've wrote a new chapter, spent ages on this chapter so I hope you guys like it! **

Chapter 10:  
>'Daisy, wake up Daisy, come on its time to wake up now'<br>'But I'm tired' I groaned before rolling over towards the voice that was trying to coax me out of my sleep, only to find to a body in the way. I opened my eyes and found Louis' face inches away from mine, it was dark but I could see that he had been crying, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. 'You've been crying' I mumbled into his chest.  
>He chuckled 'quite a few people have been today'<br>'what do you mean?' I questioned raising my head so I could see his face.  
>'Harry brought you home after you fainted; he told me what you said to him'<br>'Oh...' There was a slight pause as I listened to his heart beating underneath my head. 'Did you tell him what happened?'  
>He sighed 'I thought it would be better if you told him'<br>I propped myself up on my elbows and stared at him for a moment, I could see he was worried, I waited a few more moments to see if he would say anything else and when he didn't I pushed myself up off my bed and walked towards the door, before I got there I checked myself in the mirror, I looked a mess. My hair was all over the place and I had mascara mark running down my face, quickly grabbed a wipe removing the makeup from a face, I then quickly ran my fingers through my hair smoothing it down, before turning back to Louis who was still laying on my bed, watching me with a questioning look on his face.  
>'What are you doing?' he asked.<br>'I'm making myself presentable' I replied before reapplying mascara onto my eyelashes.  
>'What for?'<br>'To go and tell Harry the truth' I put the mascara down and picked up the lip gloss, quickly applying it to my lips.  
>'Are you sure?'<br>I could see Louis behind me in the mirror in the mirror, 'Yes, now come on we don't want to keep the poor boy waiting do we?' I turned around giving him my biggest smile before he pulled me into a hug.  
>'I love you Daisy you know that?' he mumbled into my hair<br>'EWWW COOTIES!' I shouted before pushing him away and running out of my room, I could hear Louis laughing, his footsteps following shortly after.  
>I waited for him to come down the stairs before grabbing my coat and walking out of the door, I heard him lock it behind me and then his body was by my side.<br>'Um… Louis'  
>'Yeah?'<br>'Where exactly is Harry?'  
>He let out a small chuckle before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards him, 'I told him to go back to his house and wait until we came to him'<br>'Oh ok' we walked in silence for a little while before I realized I didn't know where Harry lived. 'Um.. Louis...'  
>'Yeah?'<br>'Where does Harry live?'  
>'About 10 minutes away, don't worry Daisy I do know where I'm going I have known him for years '<br>I laughed at my stupidness 'oh right yeah' we walked in silence for the rest of the journey before we arrived what I assumed to be Harry's house. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small, in fact it looked quite cute. Louis led me up to the door before removing his arm from my shoulder and letting himself in, he turned back towards me and gave me a reassuring smile before gesturing for me to follow him inside.  
>'OI HAZZA WE'RE HERE!' Louis shouted before shutting the door behind me and walking into what I assume is the living room. I stood there in the hallway wondering whether this was a good idea or not but no sooner than I had thought it Harry came bounding down the stairs.<br>'Hey Daisy' he pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck taking in his scent.  
>I heard an awkward cough from the hallway and then we broke apart 'hey harry' I smiled, he winked at me before turning and walking into the room Louis had just come from.<br>'What was that about?' Louis questioned.  
>'Nothing it was just a hug' I replied before pushing past him and following Harry. I went and sat down on the sofa opposite Harry and Louis came and sat down next to me, his patted my knee and gave me a reassuring smile, I took that as my cue to begin.<br>'Ok Harry what I'm about to tell you is going to be very difficult to say but I don't want you to interrupt me as it'll be easier for me to tell you all at once ok?'  
>He smiled at me before nodding his head; I took a deep breath and felt Louis nudging me to carry on.<br>'It all started at the fun fair...'

**Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon but I can't promise anything, sorry for not updating Perfect Nightmare, I've got a bit of writers block on that story!  
>Thank you for reading and please review as it makes me happy and encourages me to write <strong>


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Ok guys well for starters I changed my pen name, MrsHarryStyles just seemed a tad bit childish to me, secondly I will be writing more chapters over the summer holidays, I know I haven't posted in ages and im REALLY REALLY REALL sorry, I've just busy what with my GCSE's and stuff, but I promise I'll get back to posting more often, so yeah that's all I really wanted to say, and again im really sorry for being such a crappy writer /: x


End file.
